1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to towing trucks in general and, more particularly, to a towing truck that is capable of towing two (2) vehicles at the same time, if necessary.
2. General Background
There are at least three (3) methods used to tow vehicles. The first utilizes a small boom from which a cable is attached to the to-be-towed vehicle. The second incorporates a rigid stinger that lifts the to-be-towed vehicle via its wheels or bumper. The third literally pulls the to-be-towed vehicle up a ramp and onto an elevated deck. This invention pertains to the latter two methods of towing vehicles.
The advantage of the stinger method of towing vehicles is that it is relatively easy to accomplish. Preferably the front tires of the to-be-towed vehicle are lifted above the pavement before being towed away much like the boom and cable arrangement. A drawback to this method is when the to-be-towed vehicle is wrecked in such a manner that its frame is bent or both tires on the same side are damaged; then, the towed vehicle will not tow properly and instead will "fishtail" behind the tow truck, thereby creating a traffic hazard.
An advantage to the elevated deck method of towing is that no matter what shape the car is in, it can always be pulled onto the deck and transported elsewhere. A disadvantage to this method is that once the vehicle is loaded, care must be taken to prevent it from shifting laterally as this puts an undue burden on the sub-frame of the elevated deck. Also, as can be surmised, the smaller or less steep the ramp incline, the less force that is needed to pull the vehicle up the ramp and onto the deck. Further, vehicles with low ground clearance require a low-angle ramp to avoid damage in being pulled up a ramp.
It is an object of this invention to improve upon the previously disclosed towing truck that incorporates the advantages of both the elevated deck method and a modified stinger method of towing.